Where Would You Go
by CullenCat1918
Summary: The story of teenage Edward Masen & his relationship with a gifted Alice Brandon before their lives are dramatically changed by fateful events that lead them to lives they didn't expect with other people in their future: Bella & Jasper. Vampward.
1. Chapter 1

**_Where Do You Go _takes place before Edward's change and will follow him from beginning to Bella and Alice from Edward to Jasper. It will take awhile for Bella and Jasper to arrive in the story, but do not fear they will be there. It just takes time and you will enjoy the sweet relationship between Edward and Alice**. **The story gives more back story to their character's pre-vampirism. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight only lots of merchandise! **

Edward's POV

First day of junior year in a new school. I love my parent's, I really do, but did they honestly have to subject me to the horror of starting over half way through high school? My father, Edward Sr., was recently promoted to partner in his law firm but the down side to that was that they wanted to open a new location out of state and have him take the reigns. My mother Elizabeth, always the dotting wife, obediently followed dragging my 16 year old self with them.

I was leaving behind my home in Chicago that I had always known and all of my friends who were getting ready to enlist. It made me look like a coward running west towards a land with more opportunities then being shot up in a war, but I really had no choice because when it came down to it family was first, and I was not 18.

So here I am now, it is March 1918 and I am now living in the state of Washington in some god forsaken city called Forks. The population is a mere 400 citizens, so where is the need for a law firm in a city with no people? I truly did not see the need but who am I to argue the bread winner of the family?

Seeing how there was such a small population I was curious to see how their school system worked. With all of my education in private schools my whole life, I could probably teach all of the teachers. Luckily enough, the high school was separate from the elementary school so the young children would not be subjected to the atrocities of teenagers. Yes I have an intelligent head on my shoulders, not to brag, but I am still only 16 and a male at that. My thoughts are consumed mainly by two things war and females.

Coming to a small town from such a large industrial city such as Chicago, I had low expectations to find anyone suitable for my tastes, although I found none in Chicago as well. I know I am attractive to females, only made obvious by their blatant attempts to woe me but I did not like the idea of a girl throwing herself on me when I should be the "gentleman" to woe her.

I took a deep breath and walked up the two stairs of the main entrance of the school. This was a big change already, all my other schools had at least 10 stairs. I shook my head trying not to be so critical and continued down the tiny hall to what I assumed was the office.

A small woman sat at a single desk looking over some papers. I sighed and began to speak, "Hello, I am new to this school." The lady looked up startled by the sudden noise and grabbed her chest. "My goodness dear you spooked me, I am not used to sudden outbursts while class is in session," she replied with a bit of bitterness in her voice. I frowned already knowing I was not getting off to a good start but continued anyways.

"Well I do apologize sincerely madam, but I come from a larger school where noise is always in abundance. My name is Edward Masen." Her bitter face quickly perked up. I knew the mention of my name would change her tone because everyone was anticipating the arrival of my father.

"Oh yes, Mr. Masen we have been awaiting you. You do know that class has already started right" she asked cautiously trying not to sound like she was scolding me.

"Again I apologize, we arrived late last night and it took longer to get settled then we predicted. However, my parents wanted me to get situated in school right away so I could catch up on the curriculum." I knew that was a joke for I had surpassed all that the seniors were to learn and more.

"Very well Mr. Masen. Let me show you how our school works, for it is different from your larger schools in Chicago and simpler. Each grade is composed of around 20 students and is divided by male and female but only during class. Every grade meets at the same lunch time and you will have the same male students in all of your classes." She handed me a small piece of paper that she wrote the class names and room numbers on.

Three classes and three rooms: English, math, and art. How exciting. I frowned at my schedule knowing I would be stuck in each of these classes for hours at a time, thanked the lady and headed to my second class of the day, math.

Of course being new to a tiny school I was forced to introduce myself to the class of 8 boys and the frail old teacher that looked on the verge of death. I took my seat and already started to zone out once I saw they were only on elementary algebra.

Eventually the class was dismissed for lunch and I followed one of the friendlier boys to lunch. His name was Emmett and was very tall and broad for a 16 year old but his personality did not match his exterior. He was the only one not intimidated by me to introduce himself and offer his friendship. I gladly accepted knowing someone this big could not be too boring and I was right because he already had a few jokes and crazy stories about the math teacher in by the time we reached the lunch hall.

When we entered the mediocre room I realized something might not be too bad about lunch either. At my old school there was a private girls' school next door but the only interaction we had with them was before or after school, never during. So this was a pleasant change of pace to have girls to talk to during lunch. That was until I briefly scanned the room and saw nothing but giddy stares by the immature teen girls and rolled my eyes.

I took a seat next to Emmett after we got our food and listened to him chat away with some of the senior boys after he introduced me. I was starting to drift off again while some boring guy started talking about his mother's baking when I heard some laughing coming from the corner of the room.

I looked over and saw a few of the bland girls giggling and pointing at another girl who was sitting alone facing a window. From the back she looked completely different then all the other girls. Her hair was stark black and hung straight down past the middle of her back. She was fairly small and was sitting pretty straight considering the sneers of the other girls. I was usually pretty good at reading people and it was obvious what these girls were doing.

This girl was different, she did not have the typical blonde or brown curly hair as the others so they immediately cast her aside. But the girl seemed to tune them out and not be affected by their crudeness at all. I willed her to turn around, curious to see the face that went with the hair. Emmett interrupted my concentration nudging me at my side. I snapped my face to him with a questioning look on my face.

"Hey Edward, I could not help but notice you staring at the commotion over there. It happens every lunch period. Those immature girls, just ignore them they are no good. That other girl they are laughing at is some what new too so they are taking advantage of that fact. But don't worry, I won't giggle at you." He smiled trying to refrain from laughing at his own joke.

I smiled too, and looked back to the girl with black hair. She was rising from her seat and I saw the briefest glimpse of porcelain skin before her hair covered her face and she exited the room. My brows folded in confusion and I turned back to Emmett. "So what is the story with the new girl?"

He smiled and sighed. "To be honest I really do not know and for a small town like ours, that is very rare. I do know her name is Alice Brandon and she has been in Forks for a month now. She lives only with her mother on the outskirts of town. Her mother only speaks French so no one is really able to gain information from her and Alice rarely speaks outside of school but when translating."

I was instantly intrigued. I knew French, it was a beautiful language and I knew a beautiful girl had to be behind that raven hair. Also the fact there was no father figure made me curious to how they survived. The bell rang and everyone got up to go to the last class of the day as I followed Emmett. I hoped to see the girl, Alice, before class but was unsuccessful.

The next 2 hours of art went by fairly quickly as I was entertained by Emmett once again, drawing cartoonish pictures of the teacher in not so pretty situations. When class ended I said good-bye to Emmett and started to head home, of course only after I scanned the front of the school yard for Alice to no avail.

As I was walking I spotted a glimpse of black hair turn into the trees a few yards ahead of me. I knew it had to be Alice so I quickened my pace to try and catch a glimpse of her. I saw her walking through the trees at a casual pace. She was holding her books in one hand and gently touching the trees she passed with the other. I felt like I was intruding on something private and was about to turn around when she stopped. I stopped as well, too entranced to try and hide as if I were not following her.

That is when she slowly turned around and looked directly at my face. I was still a few yards away but gasped as I saw her eyes. They were the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen, especially in contrast with her porcelain skin and raven hair. She looked at me and tilted her head to the side with a look of curiosity on her face. Then I heard her beautiful song of a voice ring out, soft but loud enough for me to hear, "Who are you?" she asked obviously not in the know of the new family in town.

"I am, um…me I'm…" I do not know if it was the embarrassment of being caught following her or the beauty of her that made me fumble my words like an ignorant fool but it took me awhile to regain my composure to get a proper introduction out. She stood patiently still staring at me with the same curious expression and waited for me to continue. "Edward Masen" was all I could manage out.

I saw a small smile form on her lips as she contemplated what I told her. "Hello Edward Masen, I am Alice Brandon" she practically sung while lightly cradling her books.

"I am sorry for intruding on your walk, it is just I am new obviously and wanted to meet you since I did not have a chance to at school." I took a few steps hesitantly towards her.

She did not move but seemed to consider my words again. "And why out of everyone else would you go out of your way to meet me Edward?" My name rolled of her tongue like butter and I had a hard time pulling my eyes from her stunning ones down to her equally stunning lips.

"I uh, I well…I saw the incident at lunch and wanted to make sure you were okay. I may be new but I am not stupid. Those girls were being unnecessarily mean, and I figured since you are fairly new too we had something in common." I surprised myself how easily I was able to regain myself in front of her and even more surprised by the truth of what I had said.

Now she took a few steps toward me leaving only 6 feet between us. "Edward I must say that was a very noble thing for you to do and I greatly appreciate it, but I am more than fine. I can handle a few giggles by inane girls, it does not bother me the slightest." I had a feeling this was true by her composure at lunch but she was small and seemed fragile, but her voice was strong and concise so I did not doubt she was fine at all.

"I can see that you are fine now," I smiled at her.

She blinked her blue eyes a few times and smiled back bigger this time. "Thank you Edward. It was nice to meet you, but I must go home now so I will see you at school tomorrow," and with that she turned and continued back into the woods skimming the trees with her free hand.

I stood perplexed for a good 5 minutes before I turned back around and headed home myself. As I walked I could not get her face, especially her eyes out of my head while her voice sung my name over and over. Maybe Forks was not so bad after all.

I arrived the next day at school 20 minutes earlier then necessary. I hoped to see Alice before class started and waited alone by the side of the building as other students began trickling to the front yard. Five minutes before class began I saw her. She was walking at a slow yet graceful pace while her hair gently swayed behind her.

I decided to approach her and walk her up to the front when I felt something hard hit my back. "Hello Edward! It has been a long time hasn't it?" Emmett grinned at me with sarcasm. I forced a smile and looked back to Alice but she was already in the building. "I guess we should head to class," I mumbled to Emmett.

The day went unsurprisingly slow and then lunch finally came. After I got my food I scanned the room for her. I saw her sitting in the same spot as yesterday her back to me. I told Emmett I would meet up with him later and headed to her secluded table. I stood to the side of her and cleared my throat. She slowly looked up with her blue eyes peaking out under her thick dark lashes.

"Edward," she acknowledged me with a smile.

"Hello Alice, well since I am new and you are still…new, I figured we could have lunch together?" She smiled and nodded so I took a seat across from her. I instantly felt the atmosphere in the room shift with all eyes focused on our table, but I did not bother to acknowledge the stares.

"How is your day going?" I asked casually.

She looked me in the eyes with the same smile on her face, "Classes are…how should I put it? Hmmm…classes are very mundane here and I find it difficult to stay awake." Her smile grew bigger and I saw the playfulness in her eyes.

I sat quiet for a second surprised by such an honest answer then nodded my head in agreement. "Yes the same goes for me, I thought maybe the girls' classes might be more entertaining but I see that is not the case." I smiled back at her knowing this was the start of something, a friendship perhaps but it felt different than anything else I had ever experienced.

"Well Edward, I think you and I are going to get along just fine, aren't we?" she asked as if reading my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Months flew by after I had met Alice and school was almost out for summer session and I had an impending 17th birthday coming. I spent every lunch with her fascinated by all of her stories of travels with her eccentric mother. They did not stay long in anyone area and her mother was always planning the next big move.

I was just hoping that there would not be any big moves in the near future because Alice was too much apart of my life now. We quickly became best friends and kept it as such because I was too scarred to move beyond friendship and she never mentioned anything about being more.

Although I met Alice's mother briefly on occasion and used my best French to strike up conversation I was never invited to their home, but Alice was always welcomed at mine and my parents adored her.

She was very intelligent and could keep up conversation easily with my father. My father would always drop hints to when we would become "exclusive" but I tried to explain to him that she saw us as just friends. He asked me if I had even tried and I replied no so of course he came back with the idea of me actually trying.

Well at this point my raven haired, blue eyed porcelain doll beauty of a friend caused me too many nerves to find the courage to do so. I felt like every day I got to know her, the more beautiful she became and it was very distracting for me to think of anything else.

On the last day of school, the day before my birthday, I walked Alice home as was our normal routine. Something felt different but I was not sure if it was a good difference. She was very quite which was unusual for her when she was with me and therefore caused me to be silent as well.

I heard her inhale a breath slowly, "Edward…" she stopped walking and looked to the ground. I stopped immediately knowing something was definitely wrong because she always looked me in the eyes.

"What is wrong Alice?" I asked quickly trying to hide the worry in my voice.

She continued to look down and I thought I saw a tear slide down her cheek. "I…I do not know how to say this because I really do not want to have to say this," she began her voice on the verge of breaking.

I already knew where she was going with this, I had been dreading the day when it would come, when she would leave me. I joined her in looking at the ground and waited for her to finish.

"My mother, she gets these feelings, or as she says premonitions, and then we leave. It is always when I feel like things are finally going right, or normal in my life and then she just uproots us and we are gone," Alice started softly sobbing after the last word.

"What do you mean premonitions?" I asked a bit confused.

"Edward, my mother, she is different from everyone as you already know and I am the only one that truly ever understands her, apart from the language barrier. There are some things about her, actually about us that you do not know nor would understand."

She was still looking down and I was too worried not to think about my next action as I lightly held her chin in my hand to bring her eyes in contact with mine. "Alice, whatever it is you know I will understand. There is nothing that could ever break what we have, our friendship is stronger than anything else."

I was amazed to see her smirk as she closed her eyes. "There are things in this world normal people are not meant to know about and my mother and I are some of those things." She opened her eyes and stared intensely right into mine. I was taken aback by her words and the sudden coldness of her features.

"I am not sure that I am following you Alice …" I trailed off unsure as how to continue. With all of the sadness out of her voice she began with new confidence.

"Well Edward, I suggest that if you want to understand then you follow me back to my home," Alice turned and continued into the woods and I automatically began to follow a foot behind her.

We reached Alice's home still in silence and then she stopped a few yards away and turned to me. "Edward, before we go into my home I would like to tell you something before all else changes."

I stood quietly absorbing everything she said. She took a deep breath and continued. "I have never met anyone like you before and never will. You are very special and important to me and I am so very thankful for all of the time we have shared together. I care about you more than you will ever know, and you have made my heart feel warmer than I could ever imagine. So that is why I feel I must tell you this now Edward that I love you, and that I always will. Edward I love you…" she whispered the last sentence and took me by more surprise as she stood on her tip toes and kissed me directly on the lips.

It was soft at first, and I felt her hands fall lightly on the back of my neck. I in return softly placed my hands on either side of her face as our kiss became more deep and passionate.

Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. She pulled away leaving my hands in the air and began walking to her house. She turned her head to look towards me and asked, "Are you coming?" and I nodded as she turned around and entered her house with me right behind.

I entered Alice's house and it was unusually warm for a dimly lit house. There were dark curtains covering the windows and a few lit candles scattered around the small room we were in. In the middle was a round table with a deep red cloth covering it and cards with various pictures spread out. Alice sat at the table and motioned for me to join her.

I complied still confused about what had just happened outside and what was now happening inside.

"Edward, my mother has already left and I must follow her soon, but before I go I wanted to warn you of something very dangerous that will be attacking the city of Forks and I need you to leave as well. I have already made necessary arrangements for you to leave with your family back to Chicago so you should not have any stress as to how you will do so. I cannot foresee the exact danger but I know it is looming in the air and is no good." She paused to let me absorb everything. "My mother and I are as people say "witches"… I continued to look at her and contemplated everything she just said.

"So you are a witch and do magic?" I asked curiously. My tone made her smile because she heard no fright in my voice. She smiled and looked me in the eyes, "yes" she simply answered.

Well that explained a lot to me. I knew she was different, no I knew she was magical in her own way and now she had literally just confirmed my suspicions. I had felt bewitched body and soul by her from the moment our eyes met months ago.

I spoke more strongly now, "so because you are a witch you are leaving me?" I asked accusingly.

"No Edward that is not the reason. The reason is that something will happen here and people at the church already suspect my mother and when this thing happens they will blame it all on her, especially since she left beforehand. But you have to understand that what does happen was not of our doing, we do not ever cause harm to those undeserving of it. And with that we must leave for our own safety and I want you to leave so you are not affected by this event either."

I looked at her believing every word she said because I had no other reason not to. "Alice, what you told me outside, did you tell me that because now you think I won't love you because I know you are a witch?" I asked a bit hurt by her presumption.

"No Edward," she smiled again and my heart beat faster as she stood and walked to me placing her small hand on my cheek. "I told you that then because I wanted to let you know how I truly feel, and will always feel before you ran away after I told you what I really am. When a witch falls in love, it is forever."

I placed my hand on hers, "Alice …I love you too and nothing will ever change that whether you are a witch or not," I knew as I said it that it was completely true.

She bent her head slightly and kissed me on the lips softly again. I took my hands and gently placed them around her waste and helped guide her to my lap. Our kiss deepened and she turned her body towards me so that she was straddling me on the chair.

I took my hands and ran them from her waste up to her hair tangling my fingers in the silky strands. Her hands caressed my face and neck as our tongues began to dance together filling me with a warmth I had never known before. She began slowing the kiss and placing a few small ones on my cheeks, forehead, nose and lastly my lips. She held my face in her hands as her eyes fiercely scanned mine.

"Edward we will see each other again. I promise you that. I will meet you in Chicago in the future and we will love each other just as we do now." I smiled and closed my eyes as she traced her finger tips down my lids.

I felt the weight of her vanish from my lap and quickly opened my eyes. Alice was no longer on my lap nor was she anywhere near me. The room was brightly lit by the sunlight and was empty besides for me and the chair I had been sitting on.

"Alice?" I cried out. I ran through all of the rooms that were just as empty as the first. No where. I flung open the front door to the yard and still nothing. She was gone. I knew it and suddenly I felt an emptiness like when you wake up from a beautiful dream that felt so real only to discover that it was all a dream. But I still felt the kiss of her lips lingering on mine and knew that she and us had been real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Edward's POV

I ran home and saw my parents were already packing. "Edward son, we just got news from Chicago that Mr. Smith from the law firm is very ill and I need to go back to take over as soon as possible," my father spoke quickly and I saw sweat beading up on his forehead.

I was already prepared to leave so there was no shock in my voice. "I understand father completely." He flashed a sympathetic smile at me and I went to my room and began to pack.

It was late at night and we began our journey back to Chicago. "Happy 17th birthday Edward," my mother sweetly spoke out. I gave her a small smile and drifted to sleep, trying to bring Alice back, if not only in my dreams.

By the time we returned to Chicago we learned that Mr. Smith had passed away suddenly taken by disease. My father began work immediately and was always gone. It was summer so I had no school and kept my mother busy for the whole month we were back.

My mother received a phone call one afternoon and I heard her gasp loudly and raced into the room. "That is terrible news, oh my how things have changed so rapidly since we left. I know, I think it is beginning to hit here as well. I believe it is what took Mr. Smith," my mother spoke on the phone and looked towards me with fear in her eyes.

When she got off the phone I waited for her to tell me what happened. "A terrible thing has happened in Forks Edward. A disease called the Spanish Influenza has spread rapidly making half the town fall ill and there are already 30 casualties. And I fear that it is in Chicago as well, for really there is no running from this." She closed her eyes and sadly shook her head.

I left the room and went to my bed and laid down looking at the ceiling. This is what Alice had warned me about, this was what she tried to save me from. But it was here too. Did she know that? If so then was that why she had not come back to me yet?

I drifted off to sleep and dreamt of her, although it was more of a nightmare. Her eyes turned from piercing blue to pitch black as she rose from the ground. Her hair flew in every direction around her as she began to speak a language not English nor French. She lifted her hands high in the air and then…I woke up coughing and struggling for air.

My cough continued and would not let up so I raced to the kitchen for water. After the water soothed my throat I felt my forehead and it was burning hot. I went to my parent's room, it was morning and my father should have been at work by now but he lay in bed still, next to my mother.

"Father?" I slightly shook him and he barely stirred. He was hotter than I was and almost motionless. "Mother!" I screamed out unsure of what was happening. She woke up quickly and met my frightened face with her own before I suddenly passed out on the floor.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a white room. I was in a bed foreign from my own and had no idea what was going on. I turned my head and saw my mother in a bed next to mine. I tried to gain the strength to reach out to her but passed out immediately.

I awoke again to the feel of ice cold wrapping around my hand and the whispers of a male voice in my ear that he was going to make me better. I smiled still not strong enough to open my eyes until I suddenly felt a burning sensation form on my neck and flow throw my veins. My eyes flew open and I hissed and struggled in pain but unable to fully move due to some sort of restraints. The next thing I felt was empty darkness.

Alice's POV

It tortured me to leave Edward unprotected. I thought I was doing the right thing by allowing him and his family to leave and be saved from Forks instead of whisking him away with me.

If I would have asked he would have followed me. But I knew I would be with him again in Chicago and we could start where we left off, with nothing to hide between us. I was gravely mistaken because there was one major factor that neither I nor my mother had foreseen.

It had been a month since Edward's 17th birthday and I was preparing my trip to Chicago when my mother came storming into my room like a flash of lightening.

"ALICE!" she cried with her thick French accent. She could speak English, she was a witch after all but for appearance sakes it was much easier to say she could not.

My mother's eyes went blank, I new she was having a vision. "You cannot go to Chicago, it has spread there and it is too dangerous…I also see a heavier danger but it is not clear to me yet," she declared in a very stressed voice.

"Mother, I _have _to go see Edward, especially if the influenza has spread there, I have to save him!"

"Alice, NO! You cannot, you will be risking your life, Chicago is not safe for people of our kind," my mother spat out in a very harsh tone.

"What do you mean? Chicago is a lot more industrialized than Forks was with less religious people, how is it not safe for a witch?"

My mother sighed and sat down on a small chair, "There are evils out there in the world that stay hidden from most but we see them for who they really are. And usually they stay hidden from us so we do not expose them as they ravenously storm through our towns quietly murdering the people for their blood. But if one were to know where we are they would kill us!"

I stood staring down at my mother. She was speaking of vampires. I was familiar with their legends but never had any personal experiences with them. No matter what she told me, I would save Edward and she had to have seen that as well.

"Mother, I am going to Chicago. Please do not try to stop me, it will be okay, don't you see it?"

She sat quiet for a minute. "Alice, I CANNOT SEE IT, and that is why I cannot allow it!" I knew it was true that she had no vision of Chicago, there was too much death and too many swift changes occurring there that the future was too hard to foresee.

I closed my eyes, "Mother I am sorry," and with that I was gone and my mother was gone.

I left my safe house and was suddenly on a cold deserted street in Chicago. It was dark outside and I was thankful for the cover of the night. I checked my surroundings and then checked my past premonitions to remember where Edward's home was. It was about two blocks from where I had appeared.

Luckily I was wearing a dark trench coat and hat to keep warm as I swiftly walked the cold streets to my Edward. I passed a few random people on the streets either slumped over trashcans throwing up or passed out against a wall with blood oozing from their nostrils.

This definitely would be a vampire's dream come true with already half dead people easily at their disposal. As I approached an ally I began to have a premonition that caused me to stop before I reached it. All I saw was a flash of blonde hair and blood. That was all I needed to see to know what lie ahead.

I was only a street away from Edward's house and there was no way I was turning around. I decided to apparate from my spot to Edward's house since no one was around, but as I began to wake out of my vision I came face to face with a man.

His head was bent low and he was looking right in my eyes. A drop of blood hung off his bottom lip. I starred back at him, I knew they were quick and I was not quit sure if I was quicker.

"A witch, in Chicago," he stated the fact rather than asked it.

"A vampire I presume?" I tried to play it coy, I could tell this guy liked a chase and I would not add fuel to his fire. "I bet you are having a field day with the sick." I added a smile and he let one creep onto his stone cold face.

His eyes were bright red, his hair was blonde and long, but in an unkempt ponytail. "It really is not that appetizing, feeding on the weak blood, but it acts more as an appetizer until I can get fresh succulent blood." He reached his hand out and stroked my cheek.

I withheld a quiver and put on a strong façade. "I can understand fully. It was so nice to meet you…"

"James," he threw in. "James," I repeated, "But I do need to get going, you know how busy us witches are brewing our brews and casting our spells."

I gave him a wink and he removed his hand and gave me a contemplative look. "It would be a pity to waste your precious witch blood on nothing but a meal…I bet your witch powers would do "magical" things so to speak as a vampire, with endless life."

I could feel my heart speed start to pick up, he wanted to kill me either way and I did not need to have a vision to foresee that. I knew I had to make my move, or die and I could not let Edward down.

"Well James, as tempting as both your offers are I respectably have to turn it down at this point due to a prior engagement."

He began to viciously laugh, "I was not offering you either, it is what I decide for you!" He continued to laugh.

One of my mother's curses quickly popped into my head with seconds to spare, The Antonin Dolohov's course which would cause James great pain from the inside, as if someone was slashing him from within, but being a vampire it would not last long, but long enough for me to escape. I chanted the curse quickly in my head and closed my eyes just as James reached his hand out to get me.

I opened my eyes and saw him curled up into a ball hissing furiously while trying to tear at his stomach. He all but forgot about me for the moment and I took that chance to apparate to Edward's house.

I landed with a big thud onto a hard wood floor. My apparition had been so quick that it did not allow for a graceful landing. I looked around the dark room and saw an empty bed. I knew it was Edward's because I saw the blanket I had made him lying across it.

I flashed through the whole house to find nothing but darkness and returned to Edward's bed. I sat down and closed my eyes, willing myself to see where he was. It was hard for me to summon my premonitions since I was still a young witch but I knew I had to do it and with the strength my love for Edward gave me I was able to find him.

_He was lying in a bed in a room where his parents…had been. They had passed on already due to the Spanish Influenza. He was sweating profusely and did not have much time_.

I flashed out of my vision after seeing what I absolutely needed. If I could get to him soon enough then I could use a spell to help reduce the flu and nurse him back to health.

I apparated to the hospital I had seen him in. I ran through the entrance and saw the place was filled with sick and dead people. I closed my eyes and saw the room he was in was on the third floor. I ran up the flight of stairs and when I reached the third floor I skidded to a stop as my vision blinded me.

_A doctor, a blonde doctor, hovering over Edward, whispering something to him and then_…

My vision was gone. I quickly shook out of it and ran directly to Edward's room. Then I heard the scream. I ran inside and found the blonde doctor restraining Edward as he thrashed in his bed and hissed from some searing pain. I was horrified to see Edward like that and it took me a moment before I could speak.

The doctor looked up at me with an apologetic look while he still restrained Edward. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?!" I yelled at the doctor as I ran to Edward's bedside.

As I got closer I froze. I smelt the doctor. He was not a human, and he knew I was not a mere mortal. I looked at him with hatred in my eyes as I had already almost been killed by one of his comrades.

I was about to throw out a stunning curse when he quickly spoke. "You must be Alice," he said seemingly out of breath.

"I am, and that is Edward, my Edward and what have you done?"

The doctor closed his eyes. "You already know what I have done," he said as he sighed. "My name is Carlise Cullen, and Edward Masen was about to die before I…saved him and I'm giving him life back."

I glared evilly at Carlise Cullen. "You have stolen him from me! He was not yours to save! I came here to save him and now you have ruined him forever to a damned tortured life of murdering innocent people!" I spat out at him.

"Alice, I am not like other vampires you may have encountered, I save HUMANS, I am a real doctor, I do not kill humans, I only drink animal blood." Carlise was trying to reason with me.

I looked into his eyes and saw they were a golden color and not the evil red that James' had been.

"You still stole Edward from me, and how did you know my name?" I asked as tears began to stream from my eyes.

"You were all he talked about, but it was mostly while he dreamed. He was waiting for you, I wanted to help him wait for you but he could not last any longer so I did this for you as well Alice."

I looked up at him and knew he was telling the truth, "Why would you do this for me?" I asked in between sobs.

"I know what it is like to lose someone, I've lost everyone I have ever loved, I am 300 years old."

I felt pity for Carlise and walked close to Edward as he still thrashed in the bed. "What will happen to him?" I asked as I tried to calm my voice.

"It will take 3 days for the transformation to be complete, and then he will be a newborn vampire. He will not automatically be like me and he most likely will not remember you right away. I have to teach him my ways," Carlise spoke softly.

"What can I do?" I asked as I gently touched Edwards bronze hair.

"You can help me restrain him and get him out of here." I nodded and placed a hand on Carlise and Edward and apparated us out of the hospital into a woodsy area.

"My home is right this way," Carlise led as he carried Edward and ran like lightening to his home. I followed as quickly as I could and watched helplessly as he restrained Edward.

It had been a day since Edward had been bitten by Carlise. I got to learn more about him and his ways and had full trust in him that he would take care of Edward.

I also understood that I could not be around him for at least a year because it would be too painful for him to try to control himself from killing me.

I helped Carlise out until the last day of Edward's transformation. He looked as if he had fallen asleep and his body became deathly still after all his thrashing, as if he were finally in peace.

Then he opened his eyes, his beautiful green eyes were gone and replaced with the red ones that James' had. Edward jumped off the bed and landed in a crouched position in a corner, hissing at Carlise who stood in front of me to protect me from him. I saw his eyes darting between myself and Carlise and I saw no recognition of me in them. A vision flashed in my head

_Edward springs forward to kill me, Carlise intercepts him and Edward begins to struggle with Carlise as he fights him off me_.

I knew I had to leave and not return for a year. A tear escaped my eye, "Carlise, it's time." I solemnly spoke.

He turned his head quickly to me and nodded, "Alice, you will see him again, trust me I will care for him like he is my son."

I nodded in return and apparated out of the house just as Edward lunged forward. In my haste to leave and in my distraught state of mind I landed in a park in Chicago balling my eyes out.

It was twilight out and not many people were in the park. I felt some one approach me but did not care. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see James starring at me with his evil red eyes and then I saw nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a very short chapter because it's the one I left off on before doing _Done All Wrong_. It's also to speed up the transition process from before and after vampness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight  
**

Edward's POV

I woke up to complete darkness and then light. My whole body had felt like it was burning in the flames of hell and then there was nothing and everything all at once. All of my senses were alive and very vivid in my mind and voices…there were four voices, two were calm but with in an edge and the louder ones were worried and distraught.

Suddenly I felt another burning sensation and it was only in my throat, as if I hand drank hot sand, my throat was on fire and dry. I had no idea where I was or who I was until I heard a voice…_"Edward, oh my Edward" _it was female that much I could tell and very concerned and then I inhaled.

A scent more powerful than anything else I was feeling crept into my nose and filled my body, it was blood and I wanted it.

I sprung up off some contraption and my eyes flickered wildly around a dim room seeing medical equipment, a table and stove, a blonde man and then her. A raven haired porcelain skinned beauty.

I saw the pulse of her blood running through her veins. I heard the rapid beat of her heart, I saw exactly where I would sink my teeth into her, right under those shinny locks of hair onto her neck.

Her eyes looked so sad and almost pleading but I did not care, her blood was for me and I needed it more than anything else.

As I prepared myself to launch forward the girl said something to the man but I was already in mid air and landed onto what was to be her but turned out to be nothing. She disappeared and took her scent with her. I stood straight and looked around the room like a mad man until my eyes met his. "Edward, I am Carlise Cullen."

James' POV

Six months later

I hunted and stalked her for six months. I learned her name was Alice. I had the little witch right in my arms to take how I pleased when I was intercepted by a stronger vampire. He was much older than I and I knew what he had been in his previous life, a wizard of sorts back in the medevial rule of Europe.

Any one with special skills before becoming a vampire made for an even more powerful one. He stood in front of me as I had her in my arms. "I'll be taking her now James." I had met him in my killing spree in Chicago a week prior but he felt no need to intercede with all of the natural deaths occurring.

But when word spread that a witch was in town he automatically joined the hunt for her. Alice had disappeared from me three nights prior and I searched for her non stop until fate landed her in the same park as me. But the vampire wizard had been following me too. Alice was a prize possession for him that he intended to keep all for himself. Until I killed him. I had tracked him and kept a distance for months to lessen his concern for me.

He kept her locked up in a mental institute he ran and cut her hair off almost beyond recognition. I saw her stare through the window in the room he kept her in. She had no emotion in her vacant eyes and her hair stood up in little black spikes all along her head.

He had put a spell on her that is for sure because she could have easily vanished out of that place otherwise. He made a mistake however and left the door open one day while he went to find new "patients" to eat.

I was almost to Alice's room when he appeared on the other side of the hall. I tempted my fate and ran like a flash of light to Alice's room but he was already there. He had her neck in his mouth and had bitten down.

"Look what you've done! You've ruined her!" I yelled angrily that I was not the one to taste her blood. While he was distracted hungrily sucking her blood I sprung forward and snapped his ancient head off. I finished the rest of him and burned him in the incinerator he used for his "patients" when he was through with them.

When I returned to Alice's room she was gone. With the vampires curse lifted off her with his death she must have been able to use some of her remaining witch powers to disappear out of the room before the full extent of the vampire venom took place. I roared and hissed in defeat, but I would find her again.

**I'd greatly appreciate feedback so I will feel motivated to right more :) Actually I really like this story and where it is going in my mind anyway so I'll still write it. More to come soon!**


End file.
